<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of the Hypno Turtles by MysteryMouse96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994338">Rise of the Hypno Turtles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMouse96/pseuds/MysteryMouse96'>MysteryMouse96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Brothers, Creampie, Gangbang, Hypnotism, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgy, Rutting, Scents &amp; Smells, Sibling Incest, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMouse96/pseuds/MysteryMouse96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though the turtles plan to lure Hypno-Potamus worked, using Mikey as a hormonal bait, they didn't expect to go down so easily to his hypnotic power. Now they must service the horny hippo, needing to finally get release from this Mating Season...</p>
<p>Warning: Turtlecest, hypnosis, spanking and other things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Hypno-Potamus/Michelangelo (TMNT), Hypno-Potamus/Turtles, Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise of the Hypno Turtles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although the turtles plan to bring him to them worked, the turtles were ultimately no match for the hypnotising powers of Mezmer-Ron. Aka, Hypno-Potamus! They managed to put up a good fight, but with just one use of his hypnotising yells, he manages to get all of the turtles under his spell. Now the only question is, what to do with them…</p>
<p>“You lot really fooled me there. You have ANY idea how awful of a Mating Season this has been so far?! I’ve been randy for weeks now!” Hypno yelled, gripping the large bulge in his pants. The turtles said nothing, only awaiting a command from their new master. “Especially YOU there!” He pointed at Mikey, still in his hippo disguise. Drool started to slowly drip from his mouth.</p>
<p>“But that doesn’t matter now. You turtles got me all pent up…” Hypno slowly removed his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. “... Now, come fix the mess you caused.” </p>
<p>“Yes, Master…” The turtles all say in unison, going over to Hypno and slowly undressing him. Right before they could get to removing his underwear though, Hypno stops them. </p>
<p>“Slow down there boys, before you go any farther, why don’t you take that smell in for a minute.”</p>
<p>The turtles all squish their heads into Hypno’s bulge. The strong, masculine scent hitting their noses like a smack to the face. Strong, hefty. The smell of a true man, and his need to mate. Mikey let off a small moan from it, rubbing his face into the head, and getting pre from the now stained briefs on his face. </p>
<p>“You there, the orange one. Tell me how much you love my smell.”</p>
<p>“It’s amazing.” Mikey half moaned. “The smell of a sexy Daddy. I wanna have this smell on me forever~”</p>
<p>“Well, since YOU were the one I was going to mate with anyway, I’ll fuck YOU first! Red, Blue! Get my cock nice and slicked up. And… Hmm...” A devilish thought came to the hippos mind. “You, the Purple one! Why don’t YOU prep your brother for me?”</p>
<p>“Yes Master!” They all said together. Raph and Leo pull down Hypno’s underwear, getting smacked in the face by his huge dick. They don’t seem to mind though, as Raph quickly wrapped his mouth around the cock, while Leo went lower and started caressing his balls. Raph licks at the head, slowly engulfing it down his throat, moaning around it, while his brother starts to suck on the hippos balls. Hypno started to moan himself, enjoying the treatment his genitals were getting. He looked over to the side to watch the other two brothers at play as well.</p>
<p>Mikey had his face down into the floor, moaning loudly as his raised ass is being eaten out by his older brother. A fine sight to behold, with Donnie occasionally making long, slow licks over his tailhole before plunging in again. Mikey grabbed at his dick, stroking fast and hard, wanting to cum so badly.<br/>
“Ah ah ahhhh~ None of you are going to be touching your own dicks unless I say so. If any of you are to cum, it’s going to be from ME!”</p>
<p>“Yes Master~” Mikey let go of his dick, letting it twitch and let out a few drops of pre that dripped to the floor. While the others all had their mouths full  with fulfilling their tasks, moaned their compliance.</p>
<p>Hypno let out a small chuckle, only for it to turn into a surprised moan, as Raph is quickly gulping his dick down his throat, at an alarmingly fast rate. All while Leo is busy juggling his balls in his mouth, slobbering them up and letting them go with a wet pop, before repeating the process. Needless to say, his dick was nice and slick now.</p>
<p>“Enough! That’s enough lube for now. Bring your brother over now, make sure he’s all prepped up too.” Leo and Raph let go of the hippos junk, and go to join their brothers. Donnie has Mikey's ass dripping wet with saliva, both of them panting hard. Raph shoves a finger inside his brother, making him give off a loud groan as he works his tailhole. Working his finger in, getting every inch, and soon, Mikey arches his back. His prostate has been found.</p>
<p>Raph starts to jack into Mikey's little fun button, his brother panting, moaning loudly, his toes curling, fingers gripping tight, until he can’t seem to hold it anymore. Mikey screams into the air, as he cums hard, dripping onto the floor and slowly pooling between his legs. While a pretty hot site indeed, Hypno did NOT approve of this disobedience... </p>
<p>“I thought I told you boys, NONE of you can cum without MY approval! If any of you know what’s good for you, you will punish your brother for his disobedience…”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes Master…” The hypnotized brothers knew that they broke their masters rule. And did what had to be done. Raph picks up Mikey, putting him over his knee, and starts to smack at his ass, making the orange turtle cry out in pain. Smack! Smack! Smack! Each blow to the turtles butt leaving another red hand print. After leaving his butt a bright pink, Raph passed him over to Leo. Who proceeded to punish his brother in the same manner. Then over to Donnie. By the time they were all finished, Mikey's ass had become a bright red, hot to the touch, and making him start to shed a few tears. “I… I’m so sorry Master. I’ll never disobey an order again…”</p>
<p>“Good, you’ve learned your lesson. Now, come over to Daddy, and he’ll make you feel alllll better…~” Mikey slowly crawled over to Hypno, pushing his face into his masters dick, as a last sign of apology, giving it a few kisses. “How about you take a ride on it, my dear Mrs. Hypno-Potamus~”</p>
<p>Mikey climbed up onto Hypno, his butt still stinging while pressing into his large dick. Nonetheless, he was going to please his new master. No matter how much it hurt. He pressed the head up to his tailhole, and with a sharp inhale, pops it inside of him. As painful as it is, Mikey slowly makes his way down the dick, getting to about the halfway point before stopping.</p>
<p>“My dear, sweet boy… Did I say you could stop?!” Hypno shoves the turtle down the rest of the way, making him scream out in pain. It doesn’t last long though, as Hypno shoves a couple fingers inside the turtle's mouth, muffling his cries. Eventually, the screaming subsides, however. And soon are replaced with moans, as he starts riding the hippos dick. Soon enough, Mikey seems to have forgotten his past pains, as he’s slamming his still red ass down onto the hippo, making his ass clap against his thighs. Hypno lays back, letting go of the turtle and enjoying the ride. Looking over to the side though, he can see the other turtles standing there, awaiting orders. Each one with a hard-on that’s barely contained by their shorts.</p>
<p>“Now now, my lovely trickster… You can’t be selfishly keeping all the pleasure to yourself now~ Why don’t you let your brothers also enjoy themselves?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes Master~ I wanna make my bros feel good too!”</p>
<p>“You heard him boys. Blue! Purple! Come enjoy your brother with your Master.”</p>
<p>Leo and Donnie quickly go over, both standing on Mikey’s sides, their bulges twitching for their brother. Mikey leans off of Hypnos' chest, getting a good balance, and pulls down his brothers’ pants, getting their dicks pressed against his cheeks. Mikey grabs them both, jerking them off at a fast speed, getting his brothers to start quietly moaning. Leo’s starts to get a bit louder when Mikey wraps his lips around his cock, slowly taking it down to the base. After getting his blue bros dick all shined up, he switches his focus over to Donnie, and starts sucking his dick. Doing the same thing before switching back, and repeating the process.</p>
<p>All the while, Raph was standing over to the side, not able to be involved without a command. And so, Hypno got an idea. He grabbed Mikey's hips, scooched himself down a bit, and opened his legs up, giving a view of his taint and ass. “Hey Big Red, how bout you put yourself to use? My hole’s feeling a bit itchy. Come use your tongue to make it better.” He spread one of his cheeks apart, giving a peek into his twitching hole. </p>
<p>Raph got onto his hands and knees, crawling over to his master and lowering his head down below his balls. “Take a good whiff of those babies while yer at it. It’ll be the only thing you’ll be breathing for a good while.” Raph shoves his face in between Hypno’s thighs, licking at his taint and working his way down. All the while inhaling the scent of his warm, wet, musky balls. Letting them bounce a bit on his snout as he licks at the hippos backdoor.</p>
<p>Hypno was enjoying himself to no end. A warm slutty hole on his dick, and a slick tongue up his ass. And enjoying the sounds of the turtle brothers all moaning for him was like music to his ears. Looks like this Mating Season turned out to be not so bad after all. “Master…” Leo pants. “I-I can’t hold it much longer…”</p>
<p>“Me neither…” Donnie moaned. “Master, can we please cum now? Please?”</p>
<p>“Well, since you boys have been better at it than your total SLUT of a brother here…” Hypno gives a nice, loud smack to Mikey’s behind, making him give a loud pained moan around his brother's dick. “... I’ll allow it. Paint his face white!” </p>
<p>Leo and Donnie start humping at Mikey's face at an increasingly fast pace. If one was getting their dick deep throated by him, the other would be rubbing their pre on his cheeks. Until they both unleash a loud, orgasmic moan, unleashing their warm, sticky cum all over the turtles face. Mikey moves his dick from one to the other, trying to get as much of his brothers cum in his mouth as he could, while also letting it coat his whole face, and drip down his body.</p>
<p>“M-Master…” Mikey spoke between gulps. “C… Can I please cum again?”</p>
<p>“Have you forgotten that you already did a little while ago, Slut?”</p>
<p>“Your dick feels so goood though… Please please pleeeease? I won’t ask again…”</p>
<p>“Alright alright, fine. … But from now on, I command it where you dick will stay dry. Everything pales in comparison to having your ass stuffed and fucked. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes Master~” And with that, the order was set. Mikey let out one last moan, as he empties his balls again, managing to get under his mouth, the front of his shell… And his masters body. Coating his pecs with his cum, along with a strand going over his eye. The hippo gave a slightly annoyed sigh, but figured he could order one of the turtles to clean him up anyway. </p>
<p>Now it’s his turn. Hypno started slamming the spent turtle down on his dick, giving Mikey an even greater sense of pleasure than before. His hole squeezed and tightened around the hippo, ready to take in his seed. And finally, Hypno couldn’t hold it in anymore. With one loud, hypnotic moan, the hippo unleashed his cum into the turtle, filling his ass to capacity. Excess jizz soon came flooding out of his ass, dripping down his balls and right down to Raphs snout, making him take a deep sniff of the heavenly aroma while his tongue gets squeezed around the hippos tight hole.</p>
<p>With all but Raph spent for now, Hypno pushes Mikey off of his lap, letting the cum covered turtle lay on the floor in complete bliss. Hypno looks down at himself, with the turtles cum covering his top and his own covering his dick, a nice tongue bath sounds really good right now…</p>
<p>“Well now… Who’s ready to come clean Master up?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>